


Educate Any Way That You Like

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: jackson couzens - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jackson Couzens - Freeform, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Teacher Kink, Underage - Freeform, loss of author's dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Jackson just wants to fuck his teacher. They don't quite get there, but to be continued maybe :)





	Educate Any Way That You Like

Mr. Frost was pretty transparent. Jackson had been subtly trying to seduce him since he was placed in his class and judging by the teacher's body language throughout the class, it was working. He could never keep a straight face any time Jackson would "casually" suck on his pen (casual being a term used loosely here since Jackson would also run his tongue around the tip of it, making it a bit too obvious what his motives were) or even when he would fiddle with his shirt buttons. Especially, anytime Mr. Frost would find himself helping Jackson with something at his desk, the blonde would be right there twirling his hair or even biting at his lip, ceaselessly taunting the man. After a few months of teasing each other (it was pretty clear it wasn't just one-sided. The older man did his fair share of flirting, knowing how much just the top few buttons of his shirt being undone drove Jackson crazy), Mr. Frost decided it was a good time to make a relatively bold move by calling Jackson up to his desk.

"Jackson, if you ever wanna come in here for help on your homework or, I don't know, anything, feel free to and I'd be happy to help. Preferably just you, though. I find that working one-on-one is more productive, you know?" They both knew Jackson never asked for or needed help on schoolwork at anytime. But they also both knew that that wasn't really what Mr. Frost was hinting at.

//

"Hey, Mr. Frost." Jackson greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Jackson. Always nice to see you." The man set down the papers in his hand turning in his chair to face him.

"Is it okay if I hang out in here. Just until my friend's done taking his test. It's too loud in the canteen."

"Yeah. Of course."

Jackson sat himself down at the nearest desk, pulling out his homework. What he was about to do was the a pretty cliche move for a student to pull that was trying to seduce their teacher, but that didn't mean it wouldn't work.

"Do you think you could help me on this? It's for English, but you might know the answer." 

Jackson walked to his teacher's desk with a page of his homework. Mr. Frost took it in his hand, examining the question. As he was doing so, Jackson took a preparatory deep breath and moved in closer to the man, nudging one leg between his legs. Mr. Frost stiffened at first, but relaxed as Jackson gently grabbed his upper arm, his delicate fingers being able to be felt through the man's dress shirt. Mr. Frost only watched as the boy leaned in closer to him, eventually sitting himself down on his leg. Jackson's eyes scanned over the teacher's lips, feeling his waist being grabbed at tenderly and pulled closer to the others abdomen as he did so. The boy cautiously leaned forward, proceeding to press his lips to Mr. Frost's without a hint of resistance from the man. He expected Mr. Frost to pull away at any second, but instead, he deepened the kiss. Jackson unintentionally began grinding against the older man as the kiss got more passionate, letting out a moan as he did. Mr. Frost pulled back slipping two fingers into Jackson's mouth, quieting him (he couldn't chance anyone hearing those kind of things coming from his room). The blonde twisted his tongue between the two fingers as he would his pens in class, lightly sucking on them as Mr. Frost watched, feeling Jackson's teeth lightly scrape against his knuckles. He slowly slipped out his fingers and as soon as he did they heard a knock on the door. Jackson hopped off the man, hurrying to the closest desk as Mr. Frost frantically combing through his disheveled hair.

"Hey, I'm just looking for Jackson. He said he'd be in here." Thank goodness it was just Rory. Jackson gathered up his stuff and headed to the door.

"Thanks for the help. See you tomorrow." Jackson smirked at his teacher as he walked out the door.

"Sorry, Jackson, but I just overheard some teacher asking where Mr. Frost's room was and I worried she was gonna walk in on something she probably shouldn't."

"Thanks. This would be so much easier if his door just had a lock on it."

"So..." Rory turned to look at Jackson after a minute, giving him that look telling him he wanted details.

"If you must know... we made out." He said matter-of-factly. Jackson was pretty proud of himself to be able to say that. Finally saying it out loud did make him realize what had happened only moments earlier. He had just made out with his teacher. And it was as amazing as he had fantasized about for the last few months. He didn't go into his room expecting to get that far, but Mr. Frost didn't stop him and who knows what would've happened had they not been interrupted. 

//

Jackson had just finished putting on his suit jacket as he heard the doorbell ring. He hurried downstairs to me Joshua at the door before his dad. He didn't want to chance his dad embarrassing him in front of him. Suits looked very good on Joshua, Jackson learned. If the whole Mr. Frost thing didn't work out, he would totally go for that. 

Jackson pulled his friend inside, introducing him to his dad. Andy insisted on getting some photos of them before they left. Getting up to find the camera, he left the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Joshua, you gotta act cute so my dad'll buy it. You know, hold my hand or put your arm around me. Just something affectionate."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to being like that with you." Joshua whispered back, putting his arm around Jackson waist, pulling the blonde towards him. 

"Okay. I got the camera. Why don't you two stand in front of the doorway." Andy instructed, coming back down the hallway. The two boys obliged, acting as if they were sooo in love. Joshua even going as far as kissing Jackson's cheek for one of the photos. Surprisingly, Andy didn't say anything about that little move. Jackson supposed it was a good sign that he liked Joshua enough to allow that, which wasn't too surprising considering pretty much everyone liked Joshua, which made for the perfect fake-boyfriend.

Andy drove the two to the school, dropping them off at the front doors. And of course holding Joshua back after Jackson got out of the car.

"You've probably heard this all before, but I'm gonna repeat it in case you've forgotten. Your hands don't go below his waist and no sneaking off where the chaperones can't see you." If only he knew, Joshua thought to himself, agreeing to the terms nonetheless.

Jackson waited impatiently near the door, Joshua hurrying to meet up with him a few minutes later. 

"Let's find a table first, preferably near you know who. You're still good with keeping an eye out assuming all goes to plan, right? I wish Rory would've came. To keep you company at least." 

"I'll be perfectly fine." Joshua responded, flashing Jackson his flask from the pocket of his suit jacket.

"You better not get caught with that." Jackson draped his suit jacket on the back of the chair he specifically chose because it was facing Mr. Frost, who was conveniently stood near the door leading out into the hallway, placed there to keep anyone from leaving the auditorium. Jackson caught his eye not long after he had sat down, taking the opportunity to tease him a bit by slowly sliding his straw in and out of his mouth. Typical Jackson. Mr. Frost rolled his eyes at Jackson's little display, biting back a smile. 

Once the lights had been dimmed and the dancing had started, Jackson made his way, casually, over to his teacher, leaning in to his ear telling him to meet him in the upstairs bathroom. Mr. Frost didn't respond more than smirking to himself. Jackson took that to mean he was on board and headed to the set meeting place.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Frost created some reason to excuse himself from the dance and hurried up the stairs to find Jackson waiting in the restroom, dimly lit from the hallway lights leaking in through the doorway. 

"Hey, gorgeous." Jackson greeted, wrapping his arms around the man, reaching a hand up to brush through his hair. Mr. Frost showed no signs of resistance, but he didn't seem to relax from it either.

"Jackson, wait." Mr. Frost pulled back as soon as the boy started placing kisses on his neck, looking Jackson straight on. "As much as I want this, and want you for that matter, I don't know if the risks are worth it. If someone catches us in here..."

Jackson pushed himself against the man once again, gingerly pressing his lips to the others in an attempt of reassurance.

"We don't have to worry about that. Trust me." Jackson whispered, his lips still close enough to lightly graze his teachers. 

Thankfully, he could trust that Joshua wouldn't let anyone near that bathroom. Although, he should've made sure he didn't get completely wasted beforehand in order to keep an eye out more carefully, but he still wasn't too worried.

At this point, Jackson had seated himself on the counter, Mr. Frost working his fingers through Jackson's tie, removing it before beginning to undo his shirt buttons. He lifted up Jackson, the boy wrapping his legs around Mr. Frost's waist. The man shoved them both into one of the stalls, pushing the blonde against the door, still being held up by the other. Jackson's breathing grew deeper and heavier as his teacher began sucking on his neck. Mr. Frost glanced up, making eye contact with the boy, realizing at that moment just how beautiful he was with his hair perfectly messy and falling into his face. He moved his lips down Jackson's neck ending up at his chest, lightly nipping at it once he got there. Jackson lowered himself to be standing, still pressed between the stall door and the man with his mouth on his neck. He fumbled around blindly near Mr. Frost's hips looking for his belt, unbuckling it once he found it along with the zipper. Before Mr. Frost had stopped him, he teased his fingers along the waistband of the man's boxers.

"Jackson, wait."

"I know what I'm doing. You trust me, right?"

"It's not that. It's just- Is this your first time, Jackson?" Jackson didn't respond more than letting his gaze slip anywhere, but looking Mr. Frost in the eyes. "I trust that you know what you're doing. That's not it." Mr. Frost wrapped his fingers around Jackson's chin, raising his head to face him. "You're too stunning for this bathroom stall." He leaned into Jackson's ear, "I want you in my bed." Jackson bit his lip at that comment, his skin getting flushed. Thankfully, it was too dark for Mr. Frost to notice.

"What are you doing after this? Because I was thinking you and me going back to your house..."

"Sounds perfect." 

The two of them staggered their re-entrance into the auditorium. Jackson would call Andy and tell him he was staying the night at Joshua's house, which Andy would argue against until ultimately, he would give in (Jackson knew his dad too well). Jackson wasn't sure what Mr. Frost had in mind when they got to his house later that night, but whatever it may be, he knew it was going to be incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> title is educate by dan croll. we go way back


End file.
